The present invention relates to a garbage container, and more particularly to such a garbage container, which comprises multiple storage chambers for receiving classified waste materials.
Regular garbage containers are commonly made having only one holding space for colleting waste materials. For collecting differently classified waste materials, several garbage containers shall be used.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the garbage container comprises an inner container for holding pot flowers, umbrellas, etc., and multiple storage chambers spaced around the inner container for receiving classified waste material. According to another aspect of the present invention, the storage chambers are defined within an outer shell above a bottom cover, and the bottom cover is rotatably supported on a base. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the storage chambers are covered with a respective cover panels, and a foot lever is provided for operation with the foot to open one cover panel from the corresponding storage chamber.